


探监

by Naloxone



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naloxone/pseuds/Naloxone
Summary: 时间线接FB1





	探监

风声。

盖勒特睁开眼，一丝微光从门外漏进，点缀着漆黑潮湿的空气。狭小的监视口紧闭，难以理解，那群美国人为何总热衷于扒窗看他，眼神既憎又怕，好像自己真如他们所言，是古往今来最邪恶的巫师似的。盖勒特挪了下指尖，符咒还在，他仍然动弹不得。安东尼奥抬起爪子，好奇地扑玩那道光，铁链晃动出清脆声响。

空中浮尘飞舞，像一场无形的雨。有脚步声传来，靠近，再靠近……盖勒特呼吸一顿，血液被照亮一般活泛起来，冲撞着内脏。

魔法的脉搏，是的，他感受到了。那奇异的鼓动，如此强烈，几乎使他燃烧。盖勒特的瞳孔惊人地发亮。欢迎你，世间唯一能与我相匹的——安东尼奥伏在脚边，懵懂地望向前方。

厚重的牢门缓慢开启，更多光线涌进来，劈开一室昏暗。粗涩的摩擦声中，来人的身影显现在一片金色光晕里。没有警报，没有守卫，整座监狱静悄悄的，如同陷入梦中。完美的混淆咒。盖勒特微笑，眼底掠过捉摸不透的光。

“别来无恙，我的朋友。”

那人抬起头，蓝色的双眼像静默流淌的河。

 

不知从哪一天起，阿不思·邓布利多就极少做梦了。睡眠成了他仅有的放松时刻，没有任何痛苦的东西在，只有虚空，无边无际的黑暗。他感到安心，仿佛回到了依偎在坎德拉怀里的时候。很长一段时间里，黑暗是他最亲密的朋友，他在黑暗中积攒力量，用以抵抗每一秒白日带给他的疲乏。

而昨晚，阿不思久违地梦到了以前。梦境已经模糊了，有些片段还记得。他留着及肩红发，是十八岁的样子，正靠着河边垂柳读一本书。微风吹拂，细长的叶片飘进水里，有些落入身下的青草地。一双手探过来，挽起他的长发，绑上一根丝带。阿不思看见自己笑了，侧过脸在那年轻修长的指节上吻了吻，转向为他束发的人。

阳光在这一刻猛烈地照耀下来，那人的面容似水波般荡漾开，影影绰绰的。阿不思只来得及瞥见他的头发，金光灿灿，像夏天一样，明朗，热情，深深刺痛了他的眼睛。

他冷汗涔涔地醒来，天色大亮。变形术教授出了会神，起身换上新睡袍，给自己泡了一杯茶。

窗外传来学生叽叽喳喳的哄吵，小孩子总有用不完的精力，每一天都是崭新的，从不存留昨日的阴影。阿不思揉了揉太阳穴，坐到书桌前。茶的味道不太好，让人愈发烦躁。

他的目光落到左手边第二把抽屉上，若有所思。直到喧闹声远去，座钟摇摆起来，发出沉闷的提示音，他才动了动指尖，拉开抽屉，从最深处拿出一份报纸。

两个月前的头版头条，他只扫过一遍，却记得住所有信息。纽特·斯卡曼德拎着皮箱，似乎并不习惯拍照，神情和颈间领结一样拘束发紧。盖勒特·格林德沃跪在地上，双手被缚，周身站满傲罗，十数根魔杖齐齐对准他的头颅。《格林德沃终落网》，粗黑的字体触目惊心，直直打在那张扬狂妄的笑容之下。

阿不思捏了捏眉心，合上报纸。他能听到自己沉重的呼吸和心跳。茶渐渐凉了，他没有去碰，而是拿起一旁的魔杖，触摸情人般轻柔抚弄着。

 

阿不思知道，这是无用的，就像他给自己设立的无数个借口，最终被沉默地拂到了一边；他只是想来，没有别的原因。禁锢在椅子上的男人似乎并没感到惊讶，只稍抬了抬下巴，示意阿不思走近。荧光闪烁下，阿不思看清了记忆中那双异色的眼瞳。漫不经心，邪气四溢。

“你好吗，阿不思？”盖勒特轻松地开口，“终于舍得踏出学校了？令人敬佩，这决定居然只耗费了你三十年。”

阿不思没有在意他的嘲讽，轻点魔杖，眼前立刻出现一面半透明的屏障，挡在他们中间。“亲爱的教授。”盖勒特歪歪头，展示身上缠绕的数道枷锁。阿不思目光平和，“我不是来帮你逃狱的。”

盖勒特嗤笑，“所以？”他恢复了慵懒又危险的语调，“再说，我也没想出去。还不是时候——两个月，太短了。”

阿不思知道他计算的。在这里流逝的每一秒都是灾祸的绝佳养料，它在惶惶人心中疯狂生长，终有一日会破土而出。阿不思毫不怀疑到那时，仅凭寥寥数语，盖勒特就能把这座戒备森严的监狱，变成他来去自如的景点。这里将要成为信徒的聚集地了，阿不思想；而对于向狱卒及其他囚犯施咒，他仍抱有由衷的歉意。他们也许不无辜，但总归是幸运的：他们并不是受格林德沃蒙骗最深的人。

“看上去你很享受这里。”他给自己弄了把椅子。

“体验一阵也无妨。”对方轻快地说。

“不得不说，你生来就适合这种阴森幽冷的地方。”

“一个曾醉心于我所有思想的人这样说道，”他冷笑，“你若对自己也有如此认知，就不会恬不知耻地走上讲台、授人课业了。可以想见，被你教导的学生都会是怎么样的一副德行。”

“我的学生亲手逮捕了你，将你送入监牢。”阿不思阐述。

盖勒特挑挑眉，“你是说，连直视人的眼睛都做不到的小斯卡曼德，——你如今的品味真叫人惋惜。”

霍格沃茨的教授面色如常，“纽特是个好孩子，不逐名利，只做自己认为正确的事。”

“是啊，违背内心的只有你罢了。替无知的傻瓜开脱会让你的良心好受些么？”

“格林德沃，”阿不思打断，“你可以稍微不这么自傲，哪怕一秒钟吗？”

“是你早已习惯了卑躬屈膝！”黑巫师忽然厉声道，余音回荡在空旷的囚室，“你宁肯掐灭野心，也要和那些庸人混迹在一起。邓布利多，”他几乎咬牙切齿，“这就是你的选择，错误、可悲至极。而你这叛徒竟敢跑到我面前，大言不惭地——”他的身体猛晃一下，阿不思确信如若可以，他会立刻给自己一个钻心剜骨。

但他不能。即使没有束缚，血誓也还横亘在他们之间。他们无法伤害，只能将言语削成利刃，妄图给对方划下透明的创痕。

阿不思缓慢开口，“而这是你的选择。”他定定望着对面的人，“你又得到了什么？镣铐，审判，刑罚——这就是你颠覆世界的结果？那么多苦难，冤屈，跪拜在你谎言下的可怜人……不能让你岩石般的心有一丝丝触动？”

“你在期待些什么呢，老朋友？”盖勒特微笑，发丝遮挡的异瞳暗流浮动，“你明明知道，却假装从未得见：当你的面前只有一条路时，那就不叫‘选择’。”

“更该称之为，宿命。”

 

红发男人沉默了。在与这个人的对峙中，他向来占不了上风。格林德沃就像一团火，夺目而勃发，无畏无惧，敢于抢掠和烧毁任何他欣赏憎厌的东西。阿不思说不清自己是痛恨这种天性，还是也有那么一些瞬间，于内心深处为它发出微弱的呼喊。

“好吧，宿命。”他低头把玩魔杖，“宿命让我们走到现今的境地，——你沦为阶下囚，而我……我摆脱了，不在那里了。”

“相信我，这只是暂时的。”盖勒特稍稍向前倾身，笑容恶劣而迷人，“你无法永远置身事外，邓布利多教授。而我的怜悯和耐心也是有限度的。到那时，到那一天，我会让你知道，你的人生就是一场可笑的悲剧。”

“我早就知道了，”阿不思平静地说，“从我站在大雨里，一夜……身上沾着她的血。你卧室的灯始终是黑的。然后巴沙特告诉我，你走了。没留下只字片语，也没有回头。”

“我人生的悲剧就是从那一刻开始的。是你给予我的。”

英俊的囚犯扬起眉，像听见了什么好笑的事，“我给予你的？”他摇头，“不，你错了。”

“是你希望那是我给你的。”

他同情地看着绷紧肩膀的人，“我是那悲剧的始作俑者吗？日日夜夜折磨你的东西是由我施加的吗？不，我们都很清楚，是你自己。”

“造成你妹妹死亡的本应只有一个人，最后却成了三个，这是你最愤怒和仇视的。若杀死她的是你愚蠢的弟弟，你就无须歉疚；是我，那可真叫皆大欢喜，我手上淌过的血暴雨也冲刷不净，再多几滴又何妨？但如果是你，”他阴恻恻地笑了，“只是三分之一的几率，就令你惶恐了三十年。邓布利多，你比我想象的还要怯弱。”

“她的死在你心里留下了怎样的痕迹？悲痛，愧疚？相信我，全世界只有你弟弟是在真实地为她哀悼。而你，死神带走她的灵魂，也为你带来福音。不必将天才的生命浪费在废物身上，你感到轻松，而悬在你头顶的责任感却时刻给你脚下投出巨大阴影，鞭打你，警告你——那是可耻的。你的悔恨来源于此，你的不甘也来源于此。为什么，她在让你解脱的同时，还要再给你戴上一层更沉重的枷锁？你能谴责谁呢？可怜的阿利安娜吗？不，你只能归罪于我，因为我是天生的恶魔，没有心，不懂情，一个女孩的死不会让我产生哪怕一丝波动——你这样想着，然后你释怀了。”

“这才是你悲剧的源头。你沉浸在编造的假象里，为那不存在的伤害义愤填膺。如今到了我面前，竟然还不肯醒来。是我毁了你吗？”他一字字地从齿间挤出句子，“是我释放了你内心的魔鬼，让你自此生活在无形的炼狱中吗？”

 

阿不思安静地听完，露出一个像嘲讽对方也嘲讽自己的笑，“‘不存在的伤害’？这就是你得出的结论？……在你眼里这一切只是我咎由自取？你不曾伤害过我和我的家人吗，格林德沃？”

“哦，你还在介意这个，”黑巫师的眼神几乎是爱怜的，“好吧，我很抱歉。”他轻巧地说，“你要明白，那都是过去的事……该清醒了，我的朋友。”

“我早已醒了，沉迷在虚幻中无法自拔的是你。”

“我准许你对我无理的指责，看在当初我的不告而别给你造成那么大打击的份上。”

阿不思低哑地笑了一声，“你这个疯子。”他放弃了争辩，注视着盖勒特，以及匍匐在角落、鬼魅似的阴霾，“你该被关一辈子……直到死。直到被无意义的光阴摧残成你做梦都想不到的样子。疯子。”

盖勒特掀起嘴角，目光灼灼，“那你来干什么，期盼我这个疯子拯救你？从没有尽头的煎熬和死水般的余生中？”

阿不思的表情变得迷茫而恍惚，“我……”他的语尾低下去，像连自己也不知道答案。太阳穴猛地抽疼起来，牵扯着整个大脑。阿不思撑住额头，紧紧咬牙，“盖勒特，”他的声音里满是恨意，还有一些别的什么，“你让我……”他望着地上交叠的两道人影，“到底怎样你才会——”他狠狠闭了闭眼，手指轻轻发抖。

 

“你很痛苦吗？”盖勒特问道，语气竟是温柔的。

阿不思猛地抬头，“你会在乎？”他站起身，用力抹去了那片红色荧光，几步迈到盖勒特跟前，“你会在乎我是否痛苦吗，格林德沃？”他瞪视着他，蓝色的瞳孔晦暗不清，“你不会。因为你感受不到痛，甚至以他人之痛取乐……这就是你。”

他再一次失态了，从对方微微松动的表情可以得知。阿不思恨透了自己这样，在一生最大的对手面前，反而虚软得不堪一击。盖勒特的声音响在耳旁，“……可我感受得到。”

“某些时刻，非常短暂，但我知道它在。当我站在屋顶，俯瞰绵延不绝的苍茫雪山……我深知这就是我毕生追求的美景。而那个曾许诺会与我共同构筑它的人，却背叛我，将自己放逐到低矮的尘埃中。我找不到了，阿不思。那些人——他们——从不具备这样的资格。我找不到和我一起站在屋顶上的人了，你知道吗？也许就是这一刻，我感受到它。这是你一手造成的，你因此而得意吗，教授？你会也有一丝丝地在乎它，或者我吗？”

“别说了，”阿不思后退一步，声线有不易察觉的颤抖，“别企图诓骗我，收起你的那些……”

他的话卡在了喉咙里。盖勒特的目光温情如水，落在阿不思皮肤上，令他周身滚烫，“解开我的锁铐，亲爱的，”引诱的语调似塞壬的歌声，“这些邪恶之物，阻隔我们太久了。”

“不。”阿不思说，紧紧抓着魔杖。

“你不相信我。”他叹口气，“我就在这里，不会离开。”

阿不思别过头，不去看他，“我要走了。”

“你真的要对我残忍至此？”盖勒特说，“六十多个日夜的毒刑，就算在你这我也不能有片刻喘息？”

“他们，”红发巫师说，“他们虐待你了？什么时候——”

“你不需要知道，鉴于你比谁都希望看到我遭受惩罚，”盖勒特皱起眉，孩子气地抱怨，“但我想让你明白，比起那些，阿尔，你逃避的样子更会使我心生苦楚。”

 

阿不思的睫毛剧烈抖动了下，在头脑的齿轮去往下一啮合之前，格林德沃腕上的镣铐应声而开。那声音惊醒了他，一秒钟前令他恍神的天真少年般的神情迅速从对方脸上褪去了。

“你该庆幸，这一回，”格林德沃拨了下长发，懒洋洋地从阿不思手上取走魔杖，解开余下的咒，“我对你的承诺是有效的。”

他起身，向还怔站着的人走去。被扔下的武器在地上滚了几滚，安东尼奥从椅子后跑出来，兴致勃勃地叼起玩耍。

阿不思一直退到了角落，后背贴上冰冷的墙。格林德沃居高临下盯着他，深沉的眸色让他顿然生出寒意。

“离我远点。”他哑声说。

那人听后，反而又逼近了些，几乎挨上他的鼻尖。阿不思不得不稍微侧过脸，“你想干什么。”

格林德沃勾起嘴角，“叙旧啊，亲爱的。”

“我和你没什么旧可叙的。”男人语气冷淡，试图挣开他的钳制，“回去你的位置上，我要离开了。”

黑巫师忽然用力捏住了他的下巴，迫使他抬头看向自己，“我真好奇你还能说出多少口不对心的话来，邓布利多。”他低下头，恶狠狠地在他耳边道，“向我发誓你不想要这个，否则就乖乖给我受着。”

说完，阿不思灰蓝色的大衣忽然敞开，滑落下肩膀。然后是马甲，织着小格纹的衬衫。中年人的躯体暴露出来，格林德沃苍白的手覆上去，那里的皮肤像冷极了一样瑟缩着。

“拒绝我，教授，”他咬上阿不思的耳垂，恶意地低笑，手伸进剪裁良好的长裤，放肆抚摸，“我允许你拒绝我。”

阿不思没有作声。格林德沃粗暴地舔吮起他的颈窝，留下深深浅浅的印记，胡须磨蹭得阿不思生疼，恍惚觉得自己在被一头野兽侵犯。白色荧团在他们头顶轻晃，惨淡冷光像一颗垂死的心。

“你在想什么？”那恶魔说，揉捏他臀肉的力道倏然加重，“当然，除了我，你还能想着谁呢？”

他的胯部紧抵对方，极具暗示性地碾磨。阿不思疲惫地闭了闭眼，任由格林德沃卡着他的肩将他翻过去，分开双腿。两根冰凉的手指顺着股缝滑入，毫不体贴地搅弄穴口。

“别紧张，”炙热呼吸喷在他僵硬的后颈，“在我面前还放不开吗？”

阿不思的指尖抠着冷硬砖石，额头渗出细汗。格林德沃挤了进去，为那干涩的紧致而惊奇，“像再没人来过一样。”他扣住阿不思的腰，将自己深深埋入。

肠道温柔地吸吮起来，违背主人意志分泌情液。“我想念这个，”黑巫师叹道，耸动着撞击阿不思的臀部，“想念你在我身下的样子，眼里含着泪，嘴唇红得像血。”他扳过阿不思的脸，用牙齿撕扯那双唇。阿不思用尽全力咬了下去，然后，什么也没有发生。他和格林德沃的嘴唇亲密交合，像一对相爱的恋人那样吻着彼此。契约的力量。他想笑，又因身后几下极重的捣弄被迫喘息起来。

“它似乎情绪不高，”格林德沃捋动着他，与后方的火热不同，那里悄然无息，仿佛游离在别处，“离开我你连怎么勃起都忘记了。你确定还有能力指导你的学生么，教授？”

阿不思有些好笑，“你和别人干这事时话也这么多吗？”

“哦，别人，”格林德沃轻笑，暧昧地亲着他脸侧，“听听你说的。永远别把自己和其他人放在同个层面，你的地位可是无人能及。”

阿不思的眼底看不到波澜，“没有人是特别的。”他扯扯嘴角，“我不是，盖勒特。你也不是。”

“你错了。”男人一下下抽送着，冷静而残忍，“你自甘堕落，我无意挽留。但你必须经受这一切，这是你欠我的。”

“我和你早就没有任何关系了。”

他被一把掐住脖颈，性器凌虐般捅到最深，“你怎么敢否认这个？”阿不思短促地叫了一声，灭顶的快感让他不自主发起抖来。“感受到了吗，我们的血，”格林德沃在他耳边说，“沸腾，碰撞，缠绵。你想要我，一直都想。我知道的，邓布利多。你骗不了我。”

模糊而色情的渍渍水声拍打着阿不思的耳膜。他死死咬唇，再没发出声音。从很久以前他就明白，这个人让他快乐，他就快乐；要他痛苦，他就只能痛苦。在这昏暗的牢狱中，他第一次如此清晰地看见自己的未来：终生都将走在对抗的道路上。对抗格林德沃，对抗他自己。

涣散中，阿不思感觉对方握着他的屁股又快又重地顶了一阵，耳朵被温热的东西裹住，一片暖流迸发在体内。他的腿根颤了颤，格林德沃从背后压上来，不急不躁地平复呼吸。

他还和年轻时一样，高潮前喜欢咬自己的耳朵。阿不思想。他转头，低声对身后的人说，“出去。”

格林德沃没有听他的，享受了一会里面的余韵才退出。他在两人刚刚相连的地方摸了一把，满手黏稠体液，顺着掌纹向下流。他嗤笑一声，指尖缓慢揉弄，一朵玫瑰无声开在他的掌心里。

 

阿不思的衣服回到了原先的样子，他握着魔杖，神情平淡，像自始至终都没被那情欲感染到。“你的宠物。”他点了点蜷在地上，因玩具被抢走而冲他龇牙咧嘴的小怪物。

“它最开始的职责是监视我。”格林德沃不以为意，他抬起手，将那朵花插在了对方的衣领上，“你觉得，”他拉近两人的距离，低语，“它会把今晚发生的上报给国会吗？”

“如何支使它是你的事，我并不关心。”

“你又真正关心什么呢？堆积如山的变形课作业，还是这即将被我摧毁的、令你们噤若寒蝉的虚假和平？”

“你摧毁不了任何东西。”阿不思说。

“不，”格林德沃说，“至少可以摧毁你。”

他转身，回到那把椅子上。“管好你的人，”他面色阴沉，“再来妨碍我，就不会是鞭刑那么简单了。”

“你赢不了的。”阿不思望着他。

“让你的尸体来对我说吧。”

“你不能伤害我，你清楚的。”

“是啊，我不能，”格林德沃遗憾地皱了皱眉，一种狂热的狠绝转而从他的笑容里显现，“可谁说必须是我呢？”

“已经有一个不知事的男孩为此死去了，”阿不思闭了闭眼，“再多人的葬送也不会让你有半分迟疑，是吗？”

“那是他们的荣誉，”他轻描淡写，仿佛在谈论一把空气，“为伟大的利益而死，他们平庸的生命才被赋予了意义。说起来，你妹妹也应算其中一份子，若不是她，我又怎会在年少时就目睹了那种毁灭性的力量。”

他似笑非笑地盯着阿不思，像是知道这会刺到他，又像是根本就不在乎。阿不思静静地站着，奇怪的是，格林德沃的话并没使他产生什么情绪。他的心早已是一片荒原，是那人亲手焚烧，弃于风霜雨雪下。他怎么会痛呢？他怎么会再因为这个人而痛呢？

这是最后一次了。阿不思看着对面的人，心想。这是他最后一次凝视那双异色眼眸，允许自己在那张脸上找寻往日的踪迹了。他知道这是徒劳的，他永远摆脱不掉格林德沃带给他的创伤，以及那个夏天迷醉的幻影，这些东西至死都扎根在他的身体里。但这影响不了他的决定，当那一天到来时，他会绝无犹疑地扬起魔杖，为这飘摇动荡的万事画下句点。他不确定自己何时才有足够的勇气，但他相信，那天一定会来。

红发巫师如释重负，甚至微笑了起来。格林德沃像是一瞬间就看透了他的想法，猛地伸手拽住他的领带，拉向自己，“离开这里，”他说，嘴角贴着阿不思的，眼底冷焰簇动，“别再让我看到你这张伪善的脸孔，邓布利多。下一次……我会用你的血浇灌整片英格兰的土地。”

阿不思面无表情地抽回领带，玫瑰沉默地停驻在他的衣领上。他抬起魔杖，复原了对方身上的二十七道咒语。做完这一切，他转身离开了囚室，没留下只字片语，也没有回头。

牢门重新合上，阿不思的身影消失了。格林德沃感到所有的光和热都随着那人一同远去了。他忽然比1899年那个雨夜更清晰地意识到，他失去了这个人，永远。他有一瞬间觉得孤独，就像这偌大的世界中只剩下了他一个人。但那感觉很快就消散了，他的心难以自持地躁动，为那终会降临的时刻发出狂喜的呐喊。

“他很迷人，不是么？”高贵的囚犯望着黑洞洞的大门，轻笑道。

那不通人情的畜牲只是温驯地趴伏在他脚边，歪了歪脑袋。格林德沃闭上眼，将自己投入到寂静的如影随形的黑暗中。在这座高塔被日光渲染，傀儡们彻底苏醒之前，他要独自地、专心地品尝他的仇敌给他留下的最后一个吻。

 

完


End file.
